1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to data protection, and more particularly, to a system and method for protecting data of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Sometimes, people will store sensitive personal information in their mobile phones, such as credit card numbers, passwords, pictures etc. The information may be at risk if the mobile phone is lost or stolen. Many encryption algorithms, for example, data encryption standard, international data encryption algorithm, and advanced encryption standard, exist for protecting data. However, the algorithms are very complex for embedded systems of mobile phones. What is needed, therefore, is a simple and safe method for protecting data stored in mobile phones.